14 Once Again
by Oldshadows
Summary: When fifteen people are missing, the Winchesters take the case. But they didn't know that there was a warlock involved and they surely didn't know that this warlock had a plan. [Sabriel (Friendship), Teen!Sam, Teen!Gabriel, Rating T for language]
1. Prologue

**Hey kiddos!**

**A/N: So this is new fanfic that I did during the march break. I did it kind of fast so their can be mistake, sorry. **

**The characters can be OOC, so if you don't like you know what to do. This story will be in third person but for the prologue it's in first person. English is not my first language so yeah their can be mistake. **

**Rating T for language. **

**This was an idea I got when I watched season 10 episode 12. And since I can't seem to do one fanfic without Gabe, I had him. **

**This fanfic will be in 2 parts I think. In the first there will be some kind of Sabriel but it's more of a friendship relation, in the second part there will be real Sabriel. And in the first it's the same for Destiel but if you want some Destiel in the next part just tell me and I'll work on it. **

**P.S: The prologue is short I know but I got to say that this story is pretty short too. There is three chapter after this. **

* * *

14 once again

Prologue

I was twenty two when he got me. I was at a bar, drinking my problems away. Yeah I know, pretty young for that, but I got a shitty childhood okay? Yeah… I was at a bar and a guy sat next to me. A guy my age, maybe younger. He bought himself a drink and looked at me. He was beautiful I have to admit. We looked in each other's eyes and we smiled. We talked a bit and I realized that this guy was pretty nice. I gave him my number and winked at him before leaving.

The next day he called me and told me to go to a certain place. It was in a park but I can't remember the name he said. I went there and he wasn't there. I sighed and started walking my way back. Suddenly I felt a strong hand grabbing my left arm. I turned and saw him. Great, there he was. I smiled at him, not knowing what he really wanted. We start walking and talking again and after some time he took my hand. He squeezed it looked at me. I smiled again. I was starting to like the guy.

The next week, he invited me to his house. We were becoming friends so I thought, yeah that's a super great idea! And went with it. I arrived at his house and he let me in but locked the door behind us. I saw him hide the key in his jeans and frowned. I just thought that maybe he was kind of paranoid of someone coming in his house. It was a gigantic house after all. We walked a long corridor and I started to freak out. Then suddenly I felt a pain on my arm and everything went to black.

I woke up facing a blue wall. I was on a bed, in an unknown room. I looked around without moving too much. The bed sheet were green and so did the pillow, in front of me was a wooden desk with four drawers. A green bowl with a candle and an alarm clock were standing on the desk. There was another clock on the opposite wall and a metal door on the far side wall from my bed. He floor was grey, the walls blue and the ceiling black and grey. Were the fuck was I?

I heard knocking on the door and looked at it. The guy who now seen much taller sat next to me. He gave me a mirror and smiled. I looked through it and gasped. I was… I was a kid. A freaking kid! Long straight light brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Blue hoodie, black jeans and grey sneakers. What age was I? Fifteen? I looked at the man in front of me and tried to shout but nothing would come out of my mouth. Was I dreaming? What the hell was this? How could this be real?

''I didn't erased your memory, you are special.'' He said. ''You are going to be my best little soldier, I am sure. But now you need to rest. Goodnight, baby girl.''

He kissed my forehead and walked away. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I felt my body falling on my bed and a tear fell from my right eye then I fell asleep.

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up the next day. I looked at it and sighed, it was only 7:30. Come on. I stood up and walked to the door. There was bars in what looked like a window. I put my hands around it and shouted.

''Hey you dickbag, where are you?'' I shouted.

No answer.

''Hey!'' I shouted again.

After five minutes he finally came to say hi.

''Hello, baby girl.'' He said.

''Kassandra…'' I said.

''Sorry what?''

''My name is Kassandra Weston. You?''

''Beautiful name, Kassie. I'm Derrick Williams. Your new father.'' He said with a smile.

''You're not my father!'' I shouted.

''And who is your father?'' He asked.

''He's name is… um…'' I whispered.

Why couldn't I remember? I could remember that I had, had a difficult childhood but that was it. I frowned and looked at the ground.

''I erased those memories, though. You only remember what happen since we meet. No need to try, Kassie.'' He said.

''Why do you do this to me?'' I asked.

''Because I want. And by the way, you are not the only one here, sugar. I got to go see the others.'' He said.

''How many are we?'' I asked.

''At the end of this you will be twenty two teens. At this stage, my army will be complete.'' He laughed and leaved.

I walked to my bed again and looked at my hand. His army? Was the others, like he called, already teens? What was going to happen to us?

Journal N.48

Yesterday was great. I got a special guest here now. A girl name Kassandra. Beautiful girl. She is going to be a perfect sidekick! I left some of her memories. She can keep them. It's a gift I gave her. She is pretty a child too. Oh don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to her. I'm not like that. I think. Anyway, now I have ten kids in here. Well they are more like teens but who cares… The others don't have any of their memories but there are fine. They think that I am their father, that I am their boss. I started to train the first five ones. They learn fast. Maybe making them fourteen again was a great idea after all. In a week I'm going to try with the five others.

Journal N. 49

I trained the two groups before getting new people. I decided to put them in different categories. Some of them are going to be great at running and sneaking. Some will be great at fighting with weapon. Some will be better at fighting without weapons. Some will be specialist witch snipers and others with bigger guns. I can't wait!

Journal N. 50

I founded a new kid. His name is Rick. Rick what? Nobody knows, not even him. This was a really easy catch because the man didn't even remember anything in the first place. But god, he is strong. Even as a kid. And he can do this weird thing: he snap his finger and things seem to appear. I'll have to watch him closer. He could be really useful.

Journal N. 51

Note to myself: don't give a sword to Rick. He is too powerful…

Journal N. 52

I think that I will have to erase Kassie's memories of her past… But I don't want to.

Journal N. 53

Another note to myself… I don't think Rick is even human. His eyes glow a golden light when he is angry. He scared the shit out of me the other day.

Journal N. 54

Definitely not human…

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's really short, I'm sorry... god I say sorry often don't I? Leave a comment if you liked it! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there Kiddos!**

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I hope you will like it.**

**Characters can still be OOC, sorry.**

* * *

14 once again

Chapter 1

Sam looked at his computer once again. He scrolled the screen and finally locked on one subject. Several people had gone missing since like a month. He frowned and read the article. It says that fifteen people had been kidnapped and the police couldn't found anything. The younger Winchester showed the article to his brother and they went to the police office since they didn't have anything to do.

''I'm agent Smith this is my partner, agent Fisher.'' Sam said while showing his fake ID.

Dean did the same and the police officer nodded. He let the brothers entered his office and showed the fifteen photos of the people who had disappeared. Dean and Sam started to look at them and one caught their attention. Sam frowned and pointing the picture of a man who looked exactly like the trickster.

''Who is this man?'' He asked.

''People around said his name is Rick. Nobody knows his surname. Do you know him?'' The officer said.

''I thought. Do you know what happen?'' Sam continued.

''Nobody knows. There is nothing on cameras, nobody heard anything or saw anything. It's just like a ghost, this guy or girl, is a real professional. We can't found anything.'' The officer said.

''Right… So let's just say that it's like this person doesn't exist.'' Dean said.

''I'm sorry but we don't have anything else.'' The officer said.

''Okay then, thanks.'' Dean said.

The brothers went away and sat in the impala.

''So this Rick?'' Dean asked.

''He look exactly the same. Maybe it's another name that he use.'' Sam proposed.

''You really think that it's him? Maybe it's the vessel. You know, maybe your little archangel friend is no longer there.'' Dean said.

''Do you think we should call Cas?'' Sam asked.

''Why?''

''Well, to ask if his brother is still alive? Maybe he know.''

''If you want… Cas if you can come here please. We are at the police station. Same town as the other day. If you have time, come by.'' Dean said.

They heard a flutter of wings and Castiel were looking at them from the backseat.

''Yes, Dean?'' Castiel asked.

''Do you know if Gabriel is still alive?'' Sam asked before Dean.

''Um… it's complicate. I've seen him not so long ago but it was only a Metatron illusion. I asked him if he was alive but he didn't say anything. I would say yes but I am not certain.'' Castiel said. ''Why?''

''People have started to disappear and Gabriel is one of them. At least a guy who look the exact same. So we were asking ourselves if it was just the vessel or if it was the archangel.'' Dean said.

''If you saw him, it's certainly my brother. His vessel is gone in heaven, this is all Gabriel.'' Castiel said.

''It happen the same thing as you? God brought him back?'' Sam asked.

''Yes, a long time ago.'' The angel continued.

''Right… can you trace another angel?'' Dean asked.

''I can try.'' He said.

They nodded and Dean started his car. He start driving until they were at the bunker and walked inside. Castiel sat at the table and closed his eyes while Sam and Dean watched. Noticing that Castiel was not going to move until sometime, they went in the kitchen.

''So how are we going to find all those people?'' Dean asked.

''Well if Cas trace Gabriel. We will know where he is and probably where everyone else is. '' Sam said.

''If… And then what? We take the guy out of there and we all become buddies? What if I don't want to save him?'' Dean said.

''Gabriel didn't had bad intention. He just did it the wrong way and don't forget that he save us, sacrificed himself for us.'' Sam said.

''Well not sacrifice. His not dead.'' Dean continued.

''Dean… please. We need to save the others anyway so you'll have to go with it.'' Sam said.

Dean sighed and just as he was going to say something else, Castiel appeared in the room.

''We have a problem.'' He said. ''I sense him but I can't talk to him.''

''Which mean?'' Dean asked.

''I don't know where he is.'' Castiel said.

''Oh well isn't that just great?'' Dean said.

''I'm sorry.'' Cas said.

''It's not your fault, Cas.'' Sam said.

''Maybe I am not strong enough. I should try again.'' Castiel continued.

''No, it's fine Cas. You did your best, it's okay.'' Dean said,

''But I want to found my brother.'' Castiel said, looking down.

''I know.'' Dean said.

''I feel useless…'' Castiel whispered.

''Cas, listen to me. It's late so we're going to call this a day and go sleep.'' Dean said. ''We can work on that tomorrow.''

''I don't sleep, Dean. And what if something happen to him?'' Castiel frowned.

''He will be just fine. Why don't you just rest a little? I am sure it could do you some good too.'' Dean said, putting a hand on his friend shoulder.

Castiel looked at Dean for a second and nodded after some time.

''You two go upstairs and I'll stay a little bit here. Looking for information.'' Sam said.

Dean nodded and walked upstairs with Castiel by his side. They stepped in the guest room and Dean told the angel to get his clothes off and get under the cover.

''You know how to do that, by now.'' Dean said. ''Goodnight, Cas.''

''Goodnight, Dean. Thanks.''

''You're welcome.''

Dean walked to his room and throw himself on the bed. Took everything off except his boxers and pull the cover up. It didn't took long for him to fell asleep, while Castiel was tried to keep his eyes close and Sam was still looking on his laptop.

He didn't thought he would found anything but he knew that he wasn't going to find anything if he didn't tried. He search everywhere until something caught his eyes. It was an article from only ten minutes ago. Another person had been kidnapped but this time they had seen the kidnapper. Well it seem. Sam smiled to his screen and wrote a note on a piece of paper.

_Dean, if you are looking for me, I found something new. I am at the library, there was another kidnapping. I'll call. Sam. P.S. I took the impala. _

He took his laptop and walked to the car, sat and drove to the library. There he entered the building to found an officer asking question to a young boy. He walked to him and showed his ID. The officer nodded and smiled.

''You're the agent from just about an hour or two ago.'' The officer said.

''Yes. Anything new?'' Sam asked.

''You can ask this little boy, I think that he knows things but he doesn't seen really talkative.'' The officer said.

''All right, thanks.'' Sam said.

He sat next to the boy and smiled at him.

''You are a little bit shy, I can understand.'' Sam said.

The boy nodded, he took a deep breath and looked at Sam.

''They was a…'' He started before somebody entered the library with a loud sound.

''I saw everything!'' The man said, from the door. ''Oh my god… I saw it…''

Sam looked at the man and frowned.

''Can you wait here?'' He asked the boy.

The kid nodded again and let Sam go without looked at the other man. Sam went to this new man and they walked to another place.

''All right, sir. What did you saw?'' Sam asked.

The man looked around and put his hand in his pocket. He was moving to one foot to the other. He seem really nervous. Sam waited for the man to calm down. When he did, it was Sam turn to freak out.

The man stopped moving and looked at Sam right in the eyes.

''What did you saw?'' Sam asked again.

''This.'' The man said.

He pull out a small black circle from his pocket and put it on Sam's arm. The younger Winchester didn't had the time to react. He already felt his body becoming numb. He couldn't do anything. The man in front of him smiled and put his hand on Sam's shoulder to keep him standing.

''Nunc mea es.'' He said.

Sam felt his eyes closing slowly and he tried to talk, tried to shout but nothing happened. The man who was just a little bit smaller than him pushed him through another door in the back of the library. Sam was barely able to walk but the man keep making him do so. They walked to a black pickup and Sam fell on the backseat. The man sat in front and drove away without anyone noticing.

Sam couldn't move at all. He was paralyzed. Next to him was a woman a little bit younger than him. She was unconscious and her head had fell against the black window. It was just like she was sleeping. Sam looked at the man one last time before everything turned black.

The younger Winchester woke up in what looked like a cell. Black wall with weird painting. Grey floor and ceiling. And two wooden benches. They was a small window next to the wooden benches. It was made out of metal and it couldn't be open. Where was he? The door next to the window was locked and his phone were missing and so did his fake ID. He sat there and waited. He heard shouting and crying. The sounds were coming from the other side of his cell. What was on the other side? He looked down at himself and notice that he was wearing the same things. And he also notice that he was no longer paralyzed.

A knock on the door and it open. The man from the library came in and smiled at Sam.

''You look strong, you will be perfect.'' He said.

''Where am I?'' Sam asked.

''At your new home.'' The man continued.

He walked to Sam and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He whispered inaudible word and made Sam stand up. He pushed him out of the room and Sam felt his body becoming numb again. A warlock… The man opened a door and they walked into some sort of tunnel. Sam felt his eyes closing again but fought it. He was so tired though. They entered another room witch what looked like six cages. The man pushed him in one while he helped four other people to stand from their cage and walked to a hospital bed. They was four bed and two bed were attached to one machine. Two beds on one side and two beds on the other side. The machine were connecting with the first bed and the other were connect to the bed. They were all connected… The machine seem to be attached to a giant glass bowl in the middle of the room. It was filed with a greenish liquid. Sam couldn't really see what the man was doing but it seem painful to the people. He needed to found a way out of this but he was too week.

When he was finished the man walked out of the room with a teen in a wheel chair. After around one minute he arrived again and took another teen. Then another and then the last one. What was going on in here? The man walked to Sam and helped him get out. He sat him in one of the hospital bed and took the remaining girl in the other cage. He took a syringe and pressed a button. He put the syringe in a little box on his machine and it filed with this strange liquid. He started to talk once again. Sam couldn't tell any of the thing the man was saying but it sounded like a spell. The man put the syringe in Sam's arm and once again, everything turned black.

* * *

**Nunc mea es mean Now, your mine in Latin. (That what Google Traduction said...) So what did you think? I hope you liked it, see you soon! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hellooo.**

**A/N: How are you guys doing? I hope that you are doing great. So tonight, (It's 9 p.m here) I published the second chapter! Yay! **

**Characters can still be OOC. **

* * *

14 once again

Chapter 2

Sam hadn't called yet. Sam hadn't came back and Dean was worried. Castiel on his side, was trying once again to contacted his brother. It was afternoon and Dean had called Sam around ten times. But there was no answer. Sam had took the impala so he couldn't go anywhere. Yeah, he could have asked Castiel but he hated flying. He sighed and looked at Castiel.

''You got something?'' Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. He looked around and frowned.

''Where is Sam?'' He asked.

''I don't know. I only know that he was going at the library.'' Dean said.

Castiel nodded again, stood up and walked to Dean. He raised one hand up to Dean's forehead.

''Whoa.'' Dean said, stopping him.

''Dean, Sam got your car, it's the only way we can go there. You want to walk?'' Castiel asked.

''No but…''

The angel sighed and put his finger on Dean's forehead. The next second, they were at the library. A police officer were looking everywhere while people were freaking out. When the officer finally saw Dean he walked to him.

''Your partner, agent Smith. He is gone. We don't know where. We didn't saw him go away and there is only one door here.'' The officer said.

''What was he doing?'' Dean asked. He turned to Castiel and whispered. ''Go look around but be careful.''

Castiel nodded and walked to the bookshelves. Dean looked at him for an instant, making sure nothing happen to his friend and looked at the officer again.

''He entered the building and started to talk to a kid that was here. Then a guy arrived, telling him that he had saw everything. They walked this way, and when I went back there, they were not there anymore. But they never got out.'' The officer said.

''Cas, come here. Thanks officer.'' Dean said.

Dean and Castiel walked to the farther bookshelf and looked around. It seem completely normal except Castiel seem to act weird. He put his hand on the wall and tense up. He looked at Dean.

''It's a witch… I sense magic around here.'' Cas said.

''Shit… so how can we found them?'' Dean asked.

''I am sorry, Dean but I don't know.'' The angel said, looking at the floor.

''All right. So the witch must be the guy who talked to Sammy. Who else could it be?'' Dean said.

They walked to the officer again and asked him what the guy looked like.

''A little smaller than your partner but still tall. Black hair. I didn't look much. He had a grey jacket and jeans, I think.'' The officer said.

They nodded and thanks him. They walked outside and Dean sighed.

''Does this guy ring any bell to you?'' Dean asked.

''No, maybe you should call Sam again.'' Cas proposed.

Dean nodded and took his phone out. He entered his brother number and put the phone to his ear. He waited until someone answered. It didn't say anything but someone was still at the other end of the line.

''Sam?'' Dean asked.

Nothing.

''Sam Winchester! You are going to answer me! Where the fuck are you?'' Dean shouted.

Still nothing.

''Hello?'' Dean asked.

''So his name is Sam Winchester. Thanks sir.'' The voice of a man said.

''You son of a bitch, where is my brother!?'' Dean shouted again.

''Your brother is just fine, don't worry.'' The man said.

''Who are you?'' Dean asked.

''His new family.'' The man said before ending the call.

''Fuck… Sam is in big trouble…'' Dean said closing his phone.

''I have an idea.'' Castiel said.

''I'm listening.'' Dean continued.

''The only time people see the guy is when he kidnapping them, right?'' Cas said. ''So maybe I could wait somewhere and see if he comes.''

''That's a bad idea.'' Dean simply said. ''I am not letting you be some sort of bait for him.''

''It's our only option. I wait for him, he comes, then you follow him with your car.'' Castiel said.

''Cas, between me and my brother, he is the smart one. And even him didn't saw it coming.'' Dean said.

''I know what he look like, I'll be fine.'' Cas said. ''You can put a microphone on my coat, if it would help.''

''Cas, don't…'' Dean whispered.

''It's our only option, Dean. I am asking you to trust me, you do what you want after but for this, I need your trust.''

''You have it, Cas. But… it's dangerous.''

''I'm an angel of the lord who rebelled, Dean. I know danger.''

''Right… let's go to the bunker and we're going to prepare everything.'' Dean said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wings. Dean sighed once again and walked to the impala. He jumped in and drove to the bunker.

''If something goes wrong we need a code.'' Dean said while he was attaching a small microphone on Cas's coat.

''A code… um, teloch?'' Cas said.

''Sorry what?'' Dean asked.

''Teloch. It mean death in Enochian.'' Castiel continued.

''Whoa, right. If you want. So, te… How do you say it?''

''Teloch.'' Castiel repeated with a smile.

''Don't laugh at me.'' Dean said. ''There you go, the mic is set. You got your angel blade and your Enochian thing.''

''Yes, where should I go?'' Castiel asked.

''We can forgot the library…'' Dean said.

''A bar maybe?'' Castiel asked.

''Sure.'' Dean answered.

''Okay, we can go.'' Cas said.

''Come in the car, I still need to talk to you.'' Dean said.

''You don't trust me don't you?'' Castiel asked.

''I trust you.'' Dean said.

They walked to the car and Dean started driving to the closest bar. He looked at Castiel who seem so sure that everything was going to be fine. Dean wasn't so sure. It seem too easy, it couldn't work and he didn't want to lose his friend.

''I'll wait in here, outside. I will hear everything you say so if you need help you know what to do. Wait for him but don't look like you're waiting. If you do that he is going to notice and I don't want to think about what he is going to do. I'll look around to see if he comes in and locate his drive. Cas, please be careful. I know that you are an angel and you can take care of yourself but please.'' Dean explain.

''Dean, it's all going to be fine.'' Cas said.

''How can you know?''

''I don't but I know that if something bad happen you will be there.'' The angel said, smiling.

Dean nodded and smiled at his friend. Castiel did the same and exited the car. He walked to the bar and Dean waited outside. He parked his car and looked around

''Come on, where are you?'' Dean whispered. ''I don't even know if you are going to be here…''

They would be really lucky if the guy showed up in this exact place. He waited for about an hour until he heard Castiel talking.

_There is a young man who sat at the bar. Black hair, grey jacket. He's asking the barman where the gym in this town is. He said he is waiting for someone there. He look suspicious to me. He's leaving, Dean._

Dean looked at the door and saw a man walking out of the bar. He seem to be Sam's height, black hair and grey jacket just like the officer had said. Dean kept an eye on him until Castiel came out of the bar. The angel got in Dean's car and the guy got in a black pickup and drove away. Dean followed him. They arrived at the gym and the guy got out of his pickup.

''How did you know he was going to show up in the bar?'' Dean asked.

''I didn't, it was a total guess.'' Castiel answered.

They waited again until the guy walked back to his pickup with a man who had difficulties to walk. He pushed him in the backseat and started the engine again. He drove away and Dean followed him again. They arrive to what looked like a mansion.

''It can't be that guy…'' Dean said.

''Should we go inside?'' Castiel asked.

''No… not now. We will wait until he comes out again.'' Dean said.

''Okay.''

And they waited once again.

Journal N. 58

Three more and my army will be complete. I will wait for them. It will be like the icing on the cake. And when I will be finish, those hunters will be the hunted. I will kill them one by one! They are against us since the beginning of the world. I will end this.

The next one that I want is the other Winchester. I just discovered that I had Sam Winchester in my army. I should have let a bit of his memories alone… What best to kill a hunter than another hunter? Well I need the other half and I think that if I leave enough clues of where I am, he is going to jump in my trap. Just like today. I had heard of his so precious car, I knew what it looked like. When I saw it at the bar I jumped on the occasion. I saw him following me so now he knows where I am.

I am going to wait until he stepped into my trap. This is going to be fun!

Also since the Winchester is strong even as a teen, I'll group him with the little Ricky. I'm sure it's going to be awesome!

Sam looked around and turned to the left. He dodged the punch and throw his hand at the guy in front of him. The guy fell on the floor and disappeared. Sam turned again and punched another one. He continued until there was nobody around and look in front of him.

''That's really good. Really good. Now Rick, why don't you try? Take this.'' The man said, giving a sword to the small boy.

Rick… He doubted that this was even his real name. He was so small but so strong. He had golden hair and eyes. His eyes were glowing when he was mad, which was really weird. He was fighting with that sword like a pro. Maybe that's what he was doing before. He and Sam seem to be great friends. Rick was alone since he was probably the shorter teen around and Sam had automatically took him under his wings. They only knew each other for three or four hours but those two teenagers seem to be already best friends.

The little guy fought until only one were standing and snapped his finger at the last one. The last man fell on his knees and died on the floor. Rick walked to the man and gave him the sword then walked back to Sam. They exited the practice room and Sam went to the gym, followed by the little Rick.

''Is Rick your real name? When I asked you, you didn't seem sure.'' Sam said.

''I don't remember my real name, people named me like that.'' Rick said.

Sam nodded and started to lift some weight. Rick looked at him and smiled.

''Why is he making us fight like that?'' Sam asked.

''He said that we are his army but he didn't say anything else.'' Rick said.

''Did he told you his name?'' Sam asked.

''Derrick Williams.'' Rick said.

The smaller teen looked at the weight on the desk and snapped his finger. They started to lift up on their own and Rick laughed.

''How do you do that?'' Sam asked.

''Don't know. It's cool though.'' Rick said.

''It's weird but I don't remember anything.'' Sam suddenly said, while putting the weight away.

''I know. I don't either. He said that he is our father but I don't think that's true. I woke in a room with red walls and here I was.'' Rick said.

''Do you think he kidnapped us?'' Sam asked.

''Probably but what can we do? We are only kids.'' Rick sighed.

''Which number is your room?'' Rick asked after some time.

''Um, seventeen, I think.'' Sam said. ''You?''

''Cool, we are close, I'm fourteen just in front.'' Rick said. ''Follow me I'll show you.''

They ran to their room which was in diagonal with the gym. This house was weirdly shape. It was gigantic and there was rooms in a room. Like the gym and the practice room were normal but for their bedroom they had to go in another room and their bedroom was at different places in the room. There was twenty two bedroom in a single room, it looked like some sort of University thing. They walked to Rick room which was red with black floor and ceiling. There was painting on the walls, a grey bed and a wooden desk. The smaller teen pointed at the room in front on his.

''That's yours.'' He said.

They entered it and sat on the green bed. The walls were black and the ceiling and floor grey. Some green painting on the wall and a wooden desk. They stayed there and talked until Derrick walked in.

''You two, come with me.'' He said.

The two teens looked at each other and followed their fake father. The man brought them to another room and opened the door. This bedroom was larger but it looked a lot like Rick's room. Derrick left the room for a minute and came back with Sam's bed. The teens looked really confuse.

''I want you to be happy, since you are going to live here. You two seem to be real good friends so I decided that you two could stay together.'' Derrick said.

''Sleepover!'' Rick shouted.

Sam laughed and thanks the man. He looked around and noticed that there was two desk. Great they didn't have to wear the same clothes. They were not girls, they didn't wear each other's clothes.

''This is going to be fun!'' Rick said.

Sam nodded and sat on his bed. Rick did the same on his bed and they started to talk again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! There will be one chapter after this and I think that it's done. Also you can give me ideas for the Destiel part in the second part of this story, all ideas are welcome! Thanks again and I'll see you soon! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey kiddos!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the first part. The next part will appear when I have the time to do it but it will definitely be there.**

**Character can be OOC. **

* * *

14 once again

Chapter 3

Dean had fell asleep in his car and Cas hadn't woke him up. He still watched the door but nobody ever came out. After one hour and a half of looking, Dean had fell asleep and after five hours Castiel had finally decided to wake him up. They went back to the bunker and Dean slept. The next morning, they drove to a little street restaurant who was making burger and got one for Dean who ate it while waiting for the man to come out of his house. But still the man wouldn't come out.

''Should we just go in?'' The angel said after realizing that Dean was really getting bored.

''Yeah… Probably.'' Dean said.

Castiel nodded and they got out of the car. Dean took his gun and they walked to the door. Castiel kicked the door open and they entered the building. They started to walk down a corridor and Castiel put his hand on the metal door but something were stopping him from opening it. He pushed it, punched it, and kicked it but nothing happen. Dean tried but still nothing.

''Now I got the two Winchester and their little friend.'' A voice said from behind them.

''Where are they?'' Dean asked.

''Let me just open this door for you and you'll see.'' He said.

Dean and Castiel looked at each but didn't move.

''Aperuit!'' The man said and the door opened.

He step aside and smiled. Dean and Cas walked in the door and before they could do anything something hit their arm. A teen that looked like Gabriel had put a small black circle on Castiel arm and Dean got one from his brother who looked like a fourteen years old.

''Take them to the room.'' The man said.

The two teens nodded and started to push the two men toward the said room.

''Sam… Gabriel…'' Dean whispered.

''We are not supposed to talk to you.'' Sam said.

''Sorry, who is Gabriel?'' Rick asked.

''You. You are the archangel Gabriel. This man did something to you two… please try to remember brother.'' Castiel whispered.

Dean and Cas already started to feel like their bodies was getting paralyse. Rick stopped walking and Sam stopped Dean.

''You okay, Ricky?'' He said.

''Brother… brother… I am your brother.'' Rick said, looking at Castiel.

''Rick?'' Sam asked again.

''I… I remember… I'm Gabriel, my name is Gabriel. I'm an archangel, I'm the trickster and… the pagans… I remember them.'' He said. ''Sammy, I remember! And you, you are Castiel my younger brother.''

''Yes…'' Castiel said before falling on the floor.

Gabriel looked at him.

''We should bring them fast.'' He said.

''Yes.'' Sam said.

Gabriel took Castiel's and Dean's hand and looked at Sam.

''Put you hand on my shoulder.'' He said.

Sam did as told and a second later they were all in front of the door. Dean fell on his knees and Derrick arrived with a girl. They entered the room without Sam and Gabriel and closed the door.

''I wonder what's in that room.'' Sam said. '' So you are an angel.''

Gabriel looked at his hand and smiled. He put his finger on Sam's forehead and they were in their room. They sat on their bed and Sam smiled.

''Do you remember anything else?'' He asked.

''No, sorry. I only remember who I am.'' Gabriel said.

''It's a good start.'' Sam said.

''Yeah.'' Gabriel smiled at his best friend.

''I just need to found something, I'll be back soon enough, baby girl. Can you watch them?'' The man asked.

''Sure and I am not a baby.'' The girl said.

The tall man walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Dean, Castiel and the teenager alone. She looked at the cages and sighed. What was he doing to those poor people? Why was he doing it? She prayed for them to wake up before he came back and luckily they did, well one of them did. The one with the trench coat woke up first and looked around. He stood up and put his hand out of the cage.

''Dean…'' He whispered. ''Dean, wake up.''

A blue light came from his hand and the other man woke up. They looked at each other and the other one started to talk.

''Where the fuck are we? Cas, what was that?'' Dean asked.

''I think that since this man is a warlock, he probably put a spell on them so they become teenagers again and serve him.'' Castiel said.

''Derrick said that he need twenty two teens to complete his army, he also said to everyone here that he is our father. But he's not. He erased all of our memories though.'' The girl said. ''I'm Kassandra, his sidekick like he likes to call it. He is going to make you sit here, put a syringe in your arm and you are going to wake up as a kid.''

''How do you remember what he did?'' Dean asked.

''I've seen him done it to people like you. I'm his sidekick remember. You don't have much time.'' She said.

''An army for what?'' Castiel asked.

''No idea.'' She continued.

''Can you get us out of here?'' Dean asked.

''Sure. But I'm not going to.'' She said.

''Why, don't you want to be an adult again?'' Dean asked.

''Yeah but I am loyal. To him.'' She said.

''But he is a monster.'' Castiel said. ''You can't be friend with a monster.''

''Cas, shut up. I did thought for a long time that you were a monster. And I am still your friend.''

''It's not the same, Dean, I'm an angel.'' Castiel said.

''You're an angel?'' Kassandra asked suddenly.

''Yes.'' Castiel nodded.

''Could you reverse a small spell?'' She asked.

''Maybe, if the spell is really small.'' Castiel said.

''Okay, so this could actually work.'' She said.

She walked to the cages and free them. She pointed at the big bowl in the middle of the room.

''Reverse this.'' She said. ''It's what's making everyone younger.''

Castiel nodded and put his hand on the bowl, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

''Help me take nineteen syringes.'' She said to Dean.

They put the syringes on the machine and waited for the angel to finish the job. Once he was done they filed the syringes until they didn't had any liquid left. But there was only sixteen syringes full, oh well they should be fine.

''How many people are here?'' Dean asked.

''No idea.'' She said.

She took two bags and put the syringe in them.

''Follow me.'' She said.

They exited the room at the same moment Derrick entered it.

''I'll go distract him, you give a syringe to every teen.'' She said and went in the room again.

Castiel and Dean nodded and ran out of the tunnel. Just in front of it were standing Gabriel and Sam.

''Gabriel, Sam! Take this and give one to every teens.'' Dean said.

''Why?'' Gabriel asked.

''Your memories will be back, come on we don't have much time.'' Dean said.

The two teens nodded and they all took four syringes each. They ran different ways and Gabriel was the first one to gives all of his syringes. Dean was second followed by Sam and Castiel. They all meet at the same spot but soon realize something really important.

''Do you have any left?'' Castiel asked.

''Um… no.'' Sam and Gabriel said.

''Well we have a problem… Cas, go open the door.'' Dean said.

The angel went running to open the door followed by sixteen people. They had all got their memories back and Castiel were asking them one by one where they wanted to go and send them there.

Derrick ran through the tunnel and shouted at the top of his lungs.

''No! My army!'' He shouted. ''What have you done?'' He asked Kassandra. ''I trusted you!''

She looked away and waited for the final trigger. Dean ran to Derrick but the man pushed the three of them away and whispered inaudible sound until Kassandra fell on the floor, dead. He walked to the three last people and started to whispered. Gabriel shook his head put his hand on Dean and Sam. They appeared next to Castiel and ran outside. They jumped in the impala and drove away, while Gabriel snapped his finger and make the building collapsed on top of the warlock. They drove to the bunker and sat at the table.

''I'm you brother, Sam.'' Dean said slowly. ''Your older brother.''

Sam nodded and looked at Gabriel.

''What now, Gabe?'' He asked.

''How did you reversed the spell?'' Gabriel asked to Castiel.

''With my powers but I don't know if I am powerful enough for doing it on you.'' Castiel said.

''I'm an angel two, we can do it on Sam and worry about me after.'' Gabriel said.

''Gabe, don't.'' Sam said.

''I want to, Sam.'' Gabriel said.

''Can we wait until tomorrow?'' Sam asked.

''Yes, go to sleep and we will found a way tomorrow.'' Dean said.

They went upstairs and looked around Sam's room.

''Can the two of us fit?'' Gabriel asked shyly, looking at the bed.

''You can have the guest room.'' Dean said.

Gabriel looked at Sam with scared eyes. He had gotten used to Sam's presence. He liked the fact that he could talk before going to sleep. He sighed and Sam took him in his arm for an instant.

''You can stay.'' Sam said.

''How did you slept when you were there?'' Dean asked his brother.

''We were in the same room and we usually talk until we fell asleep.'' Sam said.

''Where is he going to sleep? Older you will never forgive me if I let you sleep with Gabriel.'' Dean said.

Sam frowned then laughed.

''Don't worry, Dean. We are fine.'' Sam said.

He jumped in the bed and Gabriel followed him.

''Jeez, you are small.'' Sam said to Gabriel, while the angel laughed at how much place there still was.

Dean sighed and nodded to himself. He was preparing for the fight he was going to have with his brother. He went in his bedroom and tried to fell asleep but it didn't come until much later.

Sam closed his eyes and soon fell asleep but Gabriel did not, just like every night, he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, maybe it was become he was an archangel. So like every night he thought about anything that came to his mind. Things like it had been too long since he had ate a candy or why did Dean said that about Sam? Older you will never forgive me if I let you sleep with Gabriel, that's what he had said. Why? Was he someone bad when he was an adult? Was he a bad angel? He didn't know and he hated that.

The day after, Castiel appeared in front of them while they were eating at the table. Sam and Dean had ate breakfast and Gabriel had snapped himself a candy bar.

''I founded an old spell book in the library and looked through it fast but I founded an age spell.'' Castiel said.

''Great, so can we do this?'' Dean asked.

Sam smiled and looked at Gabriel. The smaller teen looked so scared. Sam put on hand on his shoulder.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''What if you don't want to be my friend anymore after? I'll have nobody…'' Gabriel said.

''Don't worry, I'll always be your friend.'' Sam said. ''I know how you are as a kid now, if you are someone bad it must mean that somebody force you like this, right? Because you are not a bad person, Gabriel, I know it.''

Gabriel smiled and took Sam's in his arm.

''Thanks.'' He said and looked back at Castiel. ''You can do it.''

Castiel started to whisper in another language that nobody knew and with a bright light, Sam and Gabriel started to grow up. After five minutes they were at their normal age again. And they all remembered everything. Gabriel suddenly remembered his death and his rebirth. Sam remembered all about his life and looked at Gabriel. The archangel and the hunter looked at each other without saying a word.

''What I say is still standing, you know. I have nobody, if…'' Gabriel started.

''I know you, Gabe. The true you. You are not a bad person.'' Sam repeated.

Gabriel smiled and nodded. They were going to be friends!

''Thanks, kiddo.'' He said, smiling.

Sam smiled and looked at his brother and at Castiel.

''Thanks guys. Dean can I talk to you?'' Sam asked.

Dean nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

''I have one question, could we welcome Gabriel in?'' Sam said.

''What? Are you crazy? It's okay that your friend with him but… Well if it's like Cas, I mean.'' Dean said.

''No, I mean welcome him in team free will. Take him with us.'' Sam said.

''Why?'' Dean asked. ''He can do like Cas. We call, he comes.''

''He need me, Dean. You heard him, he have nobody except me. I'll make sure he doesn't do tricks too often.'' Sam proposed.

''All right, we can try… but if he touch my baby, you'll need to say goodbye.'' Dean said.

Sam smiled and nodded and then went to Gabriel to tell him the news.

''And?'' Sam asked. ''What do you think?''

Gabriel looked at him with a weird expression. Sam couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. But he soon discovered that he was happy when the archangel jumped in his arm to hugged him. Sure, Sam had to bend over a lot but now he had an angel too. And just like Dean and Cas, he had a best friend.

To be continued…

* * *

**So this is it. I hope you liked it and if yes a small comment would be really nice. There is a second part in the process, I don't have much time because of school test but I'll continue it.**

**Aperuit mean Open in Latin. **

**In the next part there will be Sabriel and Destiel and it's probably going to be Rating M but I am not sure. **

**So yeah, love y'all and see you soon! **


	5. Epilogue

**Hello everybody! **

**A/N: Instead**** of doing a full multichapter story I decided to just put an epilogue. There will not be any more of this story. (Don't have time right now and don't have any other ideas.)**

**I hope you will still liked it even if it's pretty short.**

**Character can still be OOC. **

* * *

14 Once Again ((PART 2))

(Sometime you just got to not let people go)

It had been one year since the archangel had entered team free will. He would never admit it but he was nervous at first. He didn't want to be bored to death by not doing anything fun but he also didn't want to lose his friendship with the team by doing tricks. He had promised Dean that he would not touch the impala but for the rest he could do whatever he wanted.

The first four weeks had been calm and he hadn't done any tricks. On the second month, he had started to change the bunker a little. He had snapped his finger and now there was a home theater in the bunker. It was Gabriel's favorite place. It was where he was going when he wanted to be alone or if they only wanted to watch a movie or something. There was a giant couch that could fit about ten people and two really comfy chairs. A giant flat screen television and two cinema speakers next to it. There was some other speakers exactly the same all around the place but smaller. The place was pretty dark for a better experience when the light were off. Just like in a cinema and Gabriel was really proud of his work.

The sixth week, he had started to do some pranks again. Starting by snapping the music on full volume with his cinema speakers when everyone was sleeping. Then sending Dean and Castiel in a pink room with a heart shaped bed. Then hiding all of Sam clothes. This one thought, the younger Winchester hadn't liked it very much. He had brought angel wine one day and made Dean drink it. He had then called Castiel and he had laughed so much when he had saw Dean hugging Castiel and never letting go.

''Oh, Cas… Did I ever told you, you were the best?'' The older Winchester said, drunker than ever.

''Gabriel what have you done?'' Castiel had then asked.

The archangel had just laughed and Sam had took a picture of their brothers.

The eighth week, he had started to go on cases with the hunters. And he had discovered something about the younger brother. Man, he was hot when he was fighting. Gabriel was looking at him from a distance, waiting for the moment they would need his help.

After this time, Gabriel began to follow Sam around. They had started to watch movies more often and they had team up for doing pranks on Dean and Castiel.

The months had pass and the archangel had become even more, best friend with Sam. They did a lot of things together and if they were fighting, they would protected each other. The angel really liked that part. The part of him, protecting Sam.

One day when they were on a case, a demon had jumped on Sam and Gabriel had ran to him, kicked the demon away and wrapped his wings around the human. Sam couldn't see his wings but it protected him anyway. Another day, Gabriel had helped Sam to walk back to the car and had healed him completely after.

At the end of the year, Dean had come in the theater and Castiel had blushed when the hunter asked him out. Well didn't really asked him out on a date or something but he said that he wanted to go on the road, only them on the road. Castiel had followed him and Gabriel had been left alone, in his favorite room. He had smiled at himself and had surprised himself by thinking about how it would be to ask Sam out on a date.

Yeah the Winchester was pretty hot and he did liked him a lot but did he liked him that way? Did he loved him? That he didn't know. He had finished his movie and went upstairs to his bedroom. He had looked at the ceiling a long time, thinking about the hunter until he had decided that he did loved him but was probably the only one with the feeling. Sam liked him as a friend, of course but nothing else. He was sure about that.

Then, two months after… Dean had nearly died. The older Winchester was now stuck on his bed until he was getting better. Castiel had saved him fast enough but he couldn't healed him completely. Castiel was staying by his side each minutes of each days and Sam was worried when he saw that his brother was not getting better. Gabriel had tried to help but nothing was helping Dean. He was dying and they all knew it.

Sam had stopped watching movies with his best friend. He had pretty much stopped talking to him. And Gabriel didn't like that at all. He tried to help Sam but still… Sam was closing himself from the world.

Each day, Dean was weakening and Castiel had also stopped talking to everyone. He stayed by Dean's side, kissed his forehead and whispering Enochian words to him. Gabriel was alone again.

And one day the inevitable happened… The older Winchester died and Castiel locked himself in Dean's room to pray and pray and pray again to his father for bring his lover back.

Sam was drinking his pain away and Gabriel couldn't do anything to help him. He had left a note on the table and had disappeared from earth. He had searched a lot but since he was the massager it was an easy job for him. He called his father and asked him to bring Dean Winchester back to life. He told him what was happening on earth and his father had accepted to bring the hunter back after a long discussion with his son. But not without something in exchange.

When he had come back, he had gone right to Sam and jump in the bed next to the hunter.

''I've got good news!'' He said, hugging Sam.

''Leave me alone… I don't care…'' Sam said.

''Your brother is alive.'' Gabriel said.

Sam looked at him with big surprised eyes and Gabriel nodded. The hunter ran to his brother's room and knocked on the door. It opened and Sam saw Dean, sitting on his bed looking at Castiel with a tired smile. The angel had his hand on top of Dean's and he was smiling.

''Dean.'' Sam whispered.

''Hello, Sammy. How are you doing?'' Dean said.

Sam walked to the bed and hugged his brother then he walked out to let the two others alone. He heard kissing sound when he closed the door and smiled.

The next day, Gabriel had left another note. Sam had founded it and tears had started to fall down his eyes.

_First, this is for Sam._

_So hello, Sammy. I just wanted to explain everything that is happening right now. Starting by Dean. I went in heaven and called my dad. I talked to him and asked him to save Dean. He said yes but in one condition. I needed to let him send me where he wanted. He said that what I had did was too bad and I needed to pay for it. I guessed that he was right and accepted the deal._

_He didn't tell me where he wanted to send me but anyway… I don't really care. Dean is alive now and you will be happy. I want you to say my goodbye to them but there is still one thing I wanted to say to you. _

_All this time I've been with you Winchesters, I've learn a lot. And I got to say that I am a little bit jealous of Dean and Castiel. Jealous of what they have… I would want that… with you. _

_Imagine that, Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel! But I know it can't happen. I am your friend, I know but nothing more. I would want to kiss you, make love to you, cuddle with you… but I can't. _

_I hope you will be happy, Sam Winchester. I love you. _

_P.S. I'll look over you when I'll be dead, I'll protect you. _

_-Gabriel_

Sam let the paper fall on the floor and closed his eyes. If he would have known… He could have helped Gabriel. He could have done so much to help him. But now it was too late.

''Oh god, if you are listening… don't do this to him. Gabriel is a nice man, he did all those things because he was scared, don't punish him for that. Please… I need him. He changed and you know it. Please, give him back. I… I love him.'' Sam prayed.

''How did you did that?'' Gabriel suddenly asked behind him.

Sam turned and took the angel in his arms.

''I've never seen my father like that before. He heard you and then smiled at me and explain to me that I had more thing to do on earth and here I am. I don't understand.'' Gabriel said.

''I love you… I love you.'' Sam whispered.

''What?''

''I love you so much.'' Sam said while bending over and kissed Gabriel slowly.

''I love you too.'' Gabriel said as he kissed back.

''You did have to go almost kill yourself for me to kiss you. You could only have asked.'' Sam said. ''Don't do it again, alright? Tell me before you do something stupid…''

Sam kissed him again and Gabriel nodded. He put his head on the hunter chest and Sam tighten his grip on the angel. They were all alive and would continue to be for a long time. Dean and Castiel were finally together and so did Sam and Gabriel. The archangel snapped his fingers and the note he had left burned down in flames. They were happy and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**That's the epilogue and with this, this story end. I hope you liked it and see you soon! **


End file.
